Treasure Planet:Second life
by SweetAngel183
Summary: As Jim grew up he never had a father to love. So what happends when he has to love like one?
1. Chapter 1:love lost

Disclaimer:Treasure Planet is not mine...Now enjoy the story XD

* * *

Years had past since Jim's first voyage on Treasure Planet. He grew into a man, a sailor and more importantly a captain of his own ship. Jim just graduated from the Academy and decided to rest at home before he was off for his first mission as a captain.

It was raining as it always did on Montresser. Jim was on a bus only minutes away from the Bennbow Inn.

"Well moms going to love this." Jim whispered to himself as he stared out the bus window.

"Mama! Mama!" A little boy cried. Jim turned around to see a little alien boy sitting next to a man who looked identical to the little boy. The man noticed Jim starring at him and smiled.

"It's ok my son is just excited to see his mom." The man said. Jim smiled and nodded at the two. He returned to starring at his window. He grabbed his duffel bag and started looking through it. He stopped when he stumbled across a necklace. A small smile spread across his lips as he stared in awe at the silver locket. It was like the one his mother had. All the graduates got one on the last day. The locket held images of his life at the Academy. He opened the locket. The first image that showed was when he first arrived at the Academy and was trying to get his mother to stop hugging him. The image quickly left and was replaced by another one. This image was when he walked into his very first class for mastering sails. Then another image came. It was him working on a project with a girl. He remembered how nervous he was to be working with her since he really didn't have that much experience with girls. He remembered how sweet she was and how her voice flowed when she would talk to him. How her red hair framed her perfectly shaped face. And how her hazel eyes shimmered when she figure out something new. Another image came, of him and the red head Allison in the library 'reading'. As the images past he's mind raced with thoughts of Allison. They had been friends for three years then finally Jim had gathered enough courage to ask Allison on a date.

"I don't get this Ally!" Jim said frustrated.

"Jim come on it's not that hard. Look the hull is where the engien is held. So that would mean the sails controls would be in the same area. If there were to be a fire then you would have to go down to the hull and dis-connect all the wires that lead to the sails controls then shut it off."

"Yea but wouldn't that send you floating down into space?"

"Actually no because once the whole system is shut down it takes five minutes for the ship to shut down. So you have about that much time to get your crew and get the heck out of there."

"What if I don't make it?" Jim said lowering his head.

"You will," Ally said lifting his chin to look at him.

"Your James Hawkins the boy who found Treasure Planet and survived! The boy who attacked pirates. And the man who joined the Academy and is dreaming that some day become a captain of his own vessel."

Jim smiled at her and grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers in hers.

"Ally we've been friends for three years and each day I spend with you is a day I really don't want to go away. You're beautiful, kind, funny, and smart and adventures and much more so I was wondering would you go out with me?"

Ally smiled and nodded. "It took you long enough." Ally said jokingly. Jim leaned in to kiss her but stopped when he felt fingers touch his lips. He opened his eyes and saw Ally giggle.

"Jim I like you but I'm not one to just fall head over heels."

"You would have though I would had figured that much." Jim said playfully.

"Yea well you're not as dumb as you look." Ally giggled.

"Oh thanks for the complement." Jim said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." Ally smiled.

"Everyone we are at the Bennbow Inn home of Sarah Hawkins and Jim Hawkins." The bus driver annoced.

Jim shook his head and climbed out of the bus. As the bus left Jim stood in front of the Bennbow Inn in the poring rain. He ran up to the front porch and knocked on the door waiting for his mother to open it. He heard mumbling coming from the other side of the door and wondered who could it be? It was way too late for any guest to still be up. The door opened and instead of seeing his mothers smile he saw Ally's hazel eyes and read hair. She was wearing her normal black low V shirt and jeans with converse. Her face looked as if she was scared of something.

"Ally what are doing here?" Jim asked confused.

"Jim I- Ally couldn't finish her sentence.

"Ally what's wrong?"

"Jim I'm sorry but I-I can't be with you anymore I-I have to go." Ally said running out the door.

"Ally wait!" Jim yelled as he chased after her. Ally stopped in the middle of the docks and fell to her knees. Jim finally cached up to her and kneeled beside her. She buried her face in my shirt and started crying.

"Ally please tell me what's wrong."

"Jim I can't be with you anymore. I- "All couldn't finish her sentence.

"There's someone else. I'm so sorry." Ally said looking away from Jim.

"What?" Jim whispered as he felt his heart rip.

"I'm so sorry." Ally whispered not even glancing at him. Jims eyes burned with betrayal.

"I got to go now." Ally said wiping her tears and walking away. Jim stood there watching as is love walked away. Once he couldn't see her he screamed till his lungs were sore. After about an hour Jim walked back to the Inn. He didn't even greet his mother when we walked in. All he wanted to do was go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2:The crew

_7 years later…_

"Man the sails!" Jim yelled.

"Ay captain!" A crewmember hollered.

"Danny!" Jim called looking around for his first mate.

"Jim I'm over here!" Danny said sitting on the mast.

"Danny I kind of need your help here!" Jim said pointing to the sails.

"I'll be right there Jim!" Danny yelled grabbing onto a rope and flipping his way next to Jim.

"Show off." Jim said playfully as he nudged his friend.

"Yea well it's your turn to 'show off'" Danny said walking away.

"Yea, yea just give the commands when I give the signal."

"This is what or twentieth mission together? I think we all know what to do." Danny smiled.

"And what we've been friends since our second year at the Academy? I think I know you enough to have to tell you instructions at least ten times so you won't go and do something chaotic."

"Well Jimmy where's the fun in that?" Danny laugh.

"Lets just get this ship out of here!" Jim yelled over the roar of the engines.

"Hold on guys!" Danny yelled to the crew as the artificially gravity set in. Jim ran all the way to the front of the boat and stood his ground. The boat zoomed out into space full speed and then slowed down.

"That's Jim." Kayla said as she secured one of the ropes to the sails.

"Yep but his never been the same since Ally left." Danny said standing next to her.

"Yea but his sprit still soars like the wind." Kayla smiled as Danny slipped his arm around her waist.

"You know I love you right?" Danny asked touching her cheek lightly.

"Yes I do and I love you too." Kayla said kissing his cheek.

"If you lovebirds don't mind we have a ship to run." Jim said giggling.

Danny and Kayla blushed a bit but got back to work. Jim smiled thinking how good they looked together. Danny had black ear length hair and blue eyes. He was also built. Kayla had brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes. They had been dating for three years and he could tell they loved each other deeply.

"Jim I was wondering if were headed to Jaskin if we could stop at Castro." Brian asked. Brian and Jim have been friends for two years. Brian had brown short hair and brown eyes. He was kina tall for his age but he always liked to kid around.

"It depends on how long it will take us to get to the coral galaxy." Jim answered.

"Ok." Brian said walking away.

"Brian." Jim called.

"Yes?"

"Why do you want to go to Castro?" Jim asked crossing his hands over his chest.

"Just because the sights there are beautiful."

"Well I'll try my best to get there just because I want to see you draw the sights." Jim said as he patted Brian on the back. Brian laugh.

"Ay captain." Brain said running off. Jim smiled as he saw Brian run off and join Amanda. The only blonde we had on board. No it wasn't because the whole 'blondes are dumb' thing. Jim wasn't like that. It was because she was great at charting and graphing and she was Ally's best friend. Brian and Amanda have been dating for only one year but seem to spend almost every second of everyday together.

"Amanda!" Jim called running up to her and Brian.

"Hey Jim!" Amanda greeted with a wave.

"Hey, am…have you heard from Ally?" Jim asked.

"Jim you ask me the same question everyday when my answer is always the same I haven't heard from her since that night she left Montresser seven years ago."

"I know. It makes me look kind of dumb, doesn't it?" Jim asked rubbing his neck.

"Yes but romantic at the same time."

"I have to go to my quarters to look over the maps. If you need me I'll be there." Jim said walking away.

"Jim!" Amanda call.

"Yes?"

"You'll find her someday, I know it." Amanda said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so." Jim whispered. Jim sprinted to his quarters and locked the door. He walked to his desk and sat down and sighed. Suddenly his pen turned into a pink blob.

"Hey Morph." Jim said smiling at the blob.

"Music! Music!" Morph chirped.

"Fine but only one song." Jim said as he put on the radio.

* * *

_She's cold and she's cruel but she knows what she's doing_

_She pushed my in the pool at our last school reunion_

_She laughs at my dreams but I dream about her laughter_

_Strange as it seems she's the one I'm after_

_Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off of my feet and I can't help myself I don't want anyone else._

_She's a mystery, she's to much for me_

_But I keep coming back for more_

_She's just the girl I'm looking for._

_She can't keep a secret for more then an hour._

_She runs on one hundred attitude power._

_And the more she ignores me the more I adore her_

_What can I do I'll do anything for her._

_Cause she's bittersweet, she knocks me off my feet._

_And I can't help myself I don't want anyone else._

_She's a mystery she's to much for me._

_But I keep coming back for more._

* * *

"Ok I think that's enough music." Jim said turning off the radio.

"Ah." Morph wined.

"Morph why don't you go and play with Amanda?" Jim asked petting the blob.

"Ok!" Morph squealed as he ran through the door. Even after having Morph for ten years he still couldn't believe he could do that. Once Morph was gone Jim got up from his chair and went for his bed. He was about to jump on it when there was a knock at the door. Jim let out a frustrated sighed and walked towards the door and opened it. It was Brian and Danny.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked.

"It's Ally." Danny said.


	3. Chapter 3:Danger and Pemba cake

Disclaimer: Don't even ask.

* * *

"What?" Jim asked surprised.

"Where is she is she here?" Jim asked pushing Danny and Brian out of the way.

"No but we did get a message from her. Do you want to see it?" Brian asked.

"Yes!" Jim said excited. They all walked into Jims quarters as Jim walked to sit in front of his desk.

"We received the message about thirty minutes ago." Brian said pressing a button and suddenly a hologram popped up in front of Jim. It was Ally.

"Jim it's me Ally I-I need to speak with you as soon as possible. There has been an incident and a secret I should had told you long time ago. Please Jim I never meant to hurt you. I loved you and I just, I didn't know what to do! Please accept my apologize. Bye James."

"Wow." Jim whispered.

"Come on Brian I think we need to leave Jimmy alone." Danny said grabbing Brian's shoulder. When the guys left Jim was still trying to get it through his head that after seven years of not hearing a single word from Ally that out of the blue she sends him a message saying she needed to talk to him. Jim got up from his seat and walked out of his quarters.

"Amanda!" Jim called.

"Yes Jim." Amanda answered.

"Were was the message from Ally from?"

"Rodin a planet about half a galaxy away."

"How far is Rodin from Jaskin?" Jim asked looking over the map of the mission.

"About a five day period."

"So it's right next to Castro." Jim said to himself.

"Yes it is Captain." Amanda said.

"Ok." Jim said to himself.

"Guys were going to Rodin!" Jim yelled overjoyed.

"So you're really going to go back and get her?" Danny asked patting Jim's back.

"Yes." Jim said confidently.

"You sure?" Danny asked.

"More sure then anything else."

"Alright then." Danny said in a hush tone.

"Come on Jets it's going to be a bumpy ride!" Danny yelled.

"Jim!" Kayla called.

"Huh?" Jim said.

"Why are we changing direction?" She asked confused.

"We got a message from Ally."

"Really? How is she?" Kayla asked happily.

"I don't know that's why I'm going over to Rodin to see what's going on."

"Jim your finally going to get her back." Kayla whispered to Jim.

"Hopefully, only if she feels the same way I feel." Jim whispered back.

"Well then come on Captain we got a ship to run." Kayla giggled. Jim smiled but then his smile faded when he remembered something or more like a someone.

"Where's Kim?" Jim asked worried.

"Last time I saw her she was going up to your quarters to talk to you." Jim cursed under his breath as he started for his quarters. He knew Kim since his first year of the Academy. She was beautiful with black thick wavy hair and deep blue eyes but she always loved to kid around more then Brian. Kim was good at many things but her job on the ship was to maintain the engine and controls. He also knew that wherever Kim was Jason would be right behind her. Jim opened the door to his quarters and saw Kim messing with some of his things on his desk and Jason sitting down in the corner reading a book.

"Kim!" Jim said leaning in the doorway. Kim turned around and gave Jim a half smile while Jason stood up and hide his book behind him.

"Jim, I'm sorry to a-a be here without your permission but I-I-"

"What she means to say is that she's sorry that we came in here without permission but we need to speak with you immediately." Jason said.

"And what would that be?" Jim asked waiting for an explanation.

"Jim I was looking over the engine when I- " Kim was interrupted by Amanda coming in.

"Jim I'm sorry to interrupt but was heading for a meteor shower!" Amanda said quickly.

"Kim go down to the hull and shut down the sails. Jason go help everyone secure the sails and Amanda come with me." Jim ordered as he ran to the deck.

"Come on guys you heard the captain secure the sails!" Danny hollered as he started to climb the mast. Small meteors started flying over the ship blasting holes into the deck and scratching the sides of the boat.

"Amanda how fast are they coming?" Jim yelled over all the commotion.

"About every 5.5 seconds!"

"How big is the shower?" Jim asked through granted teeth as he tried to keep the boat steady.

"It will take us about four minutes to get out of here!"

"Shit!" Jim cursed.

"Jim!" Kim called from below.

"The engine it's overheating we only got two minutes before it overruns and shuts down complete!" Kim yelled to Jim.

"Are you serious?" Jim yelled back in frustration. Kim nodded and gave him a worried look.

"Captain all the sails are secured!" Danny said helping Jim with the wheel as they dodged meteors.

"Danny tell the crew to un-tie the sails immediately!" Jim said dodging a huge metro.

"What!" Danny asked shocked.

"Just do it!" Jim ordered.

"Ay captain." Danny said letting go of the wheel.

"Jim what are you doing!" Amanda asked.

"Either were going to get through this alive or die because I was being an idiot either way were screwed!"

"Jim we only have a minute in a half left till the engine dies!" Kim hollered.

"Captain all sails un-tied." Danny yelled.

"Kim boost the engine!" Jim ordered.

"Jim that-"

"Kim!" Jim screamed in frustration.

"Ok!" Kim ran to the hull and did as she was told.

"Kayla make sure all life lines are secure and double check!"

"Already done!" Kayla said pulling on all the lifelines.

"Alright three, two, one. NOW!" Just then the engine went full speed through the meteor shower. Meteors full straight throw the ship hitting the deck hard. It only took four seconds to get through it all. Jim looked around the deck to double check if everyone was alright.

"Is everyone ok?" Jim asked rubbing his neck. He heard moans and groans and knew everyone was safe.

"So Danny was that chaotic for you?" Jim asked walking down the stairs to the deck.

"Jim don't ever do that again!" Danny said helping Kayla up.

"Aw, but Danny where's the fun in that?" Jim mocked.

"Jim how did you know that the engine wasn't going to explode from the extra boost?" Brian asked walking up to the group holding hands with Amanda.

"Actually I didn't I just winged it." Jim said rubbing his neck.

"Well were lucky," Kim said walking towards her brother Jason who was leaning on the side of the ship.

"The extra boost we gave it let out some steam wich cooled it down."

"Talk about a close one." Jason added.

"Yea well we need to stop and repair the ship. Amanda where's the closets planet?" Jim asked.

"Lilan it's only a couple of hours from here."

"Ok we stop at Lilan repair the ship then take off to Rodin but we are making another stop at Castro." Jim said winking at Brian who smiled.

"Ok well while we wait to stop at Lilan does anyone want some Pemba cake with some purp juice?" Kayla asked walking down towards the galley.

* * *

OMGitsEMILY:Glad you like my story! I could'nt find any insperation on my other two so I wrote this one but dont worry I will finish the other two...hopefully...anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter. XD


	4. Chapter 4:Landing

"Thanks Kayla the Pemba cake was awesome." Amanda said placing her plate into the sink.

"Well I did take cooking and baking lessons from my mother." Amanda replied as she started filling the sink with water.

"Well they certainly pulled off because that was the best Pemba cake I ever had." Kim added.

"You should see her Lemon cupcakes." Jason said grabbing another piece of Pemba cake.

"Guys were about to land on Lilan." Jim said walking down the stairs.

"How long are we staying?" Jason asked with cake in his mouth.

"Only two days." Jim answered getting a plate off the countertop and grabbing the last piece of cake.

"That's no fun." Kayla laughed.

"Yea well the only reasons were here is because the ship is damage not because we won the lottery." Jim said walking back to the stairs.

"I want everyone on deck in five minutes." Jim ordered.

"Fine." Everyone wined. Jim laughed as he walked up the stairs.

"I better get these dishes done." Kayla said grabbing the sponge.

"Want me to pack your things?" Amanda asked.

"Please." Kayla answered turning around and giving Amanda a small smile.

"Alright but remember on deck in five." Amanda warned.

"Ok, ok don't worry it wont take me that long. Just make sure you pack my cargo jeans and not dresses."

"Dang it!" Amanda said playfully.

"Brian!" Kayla called.

"Yes?" Brian answered coming back down the stairs.

"Your girlfriend is trying to make me wear dresses."

"Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad thing you could use some girly touches."

"Shut up!" Kayla said throwing soapy water at Brian. Brian picked up Amanda bridal style and ran up the stairs.

_Six minutes later…_

"I'm so sorry!" Kayla said running up the stairs to the deck.

"Kayla it's ok were running a little late anyways." Jim said leaning on the rail.

"Ok good." Kayla sighed in relief.

"Were is Danny?" Jim asked.

"I thought he was with you."

"Did you check the crows nest?" Kayla asked leaning next to Jim.

"Hold on." Jim said between greaten teeth. Kayla giggled as Jim grabbed a rope and flipped up to the crows nest.

"Danny?" Jim called.

"Don't worry Jimmy I'm here." Danny answered. He was leaning on the edge of the crows nest looking over the erithume.

"You ready Jim?" Danny asked not looking at Jim.

"Yea were all ready to land." Jim answered.

"No I mean to see Ally again." Danny said turning to Jim.

"Well I-I think so." Jim stuttered.

"Jim you need to be sure."

"Danny I-I'm sure. I mean I love her."

"I know you do Jim but I just don't want to see you get hurt if things don't go the way you planed."

"Danny I have a feeling I don't know what it is but I know it's something great and it has to do with Allison." Jim said. His grey eyes sparkled and Danny knew Jim was certain.

"Ok then lets fix this boat so you can go get her." Danny laughed as he put a reassuring hand on Jim's shoulder.

"Jim were about to pass Lilan in three minutes so I suggest you get down here and start commanding us!" Amanda yelled to the crows nest.

"Wow for the first time you want me to actually give you orders?" Jim said sarcastically.

"Amanda please don't give him a bigger ego then he already has." Kim hollered from her position on the sails. Jim and Danny laugh as the grabbed hands and jumped onto the deck.

"Jason I need you to help Kim with the sails and Danny turn off the sails when I give the signal ok."

"Yes captain." Both men saluted. Everyone ran into place for landing.

"Alright guys this is going to go a little fast so keep up with me!" Jim yelled.

"Danny now!" Jim signaled. Danny quickly shut off the sails power as everyone else tied them down. Jim carefully landed the J.P.H Crystal in the docks.

"Well were here!" Kim said happily.

"Don't get to excited guys I still need you to check the boat for any other bumps." Jim said spoiling there mood.

"Why cant you do it?" Jason asked jokingly.

"Oh well I could look for any other bumps and busies on the ship while you check and double check the maps, check the supplies, schedule our voyage to make sure we get everything done on time and stock up on food and water." Jim said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh look at the time we should start searching the ship before it gets late." Jason said looking at his imaginary watch. Everyone laugh as they got in there search groups.

An hour passed and everyone was already at an inn getting ready for a night out except Jim. He was on the ship looking over the food supplies. They didn't really stock up on food supplies like they should have before they left Montresser.

"Great I have to go down to the market tomorrow before we leave." Jim whispered to himself. Jim went over to a barrel and grabbed a purp. Before he could take a bit the purple purp turned into a pink blob.

"Morph there you are." Jim said petting the little bundle of mischief. Morph chirped in happiness.

"Guess what? Ally message us today."

"Ally!" Morph squealed as he turned into a miniature version of the young redhead. Even though Morph had only see her three time- cause the Academy didn't allow pets- Morph took an instant liking to Ally.

"Were going to Rodin to go and find her." Jim said mostly to himself. A smile spread across his lips as he imagined Ally smiling at him again.

* * *

IM SO SORRY! I updated so late :( It's because I have summer school and I'm still haveing trouble looking for insperation. I'm going to try and update every weekend like I use to but I can't promise. Sorry :(. But I can promise I will finish all of my stories.

OMGitsEMILY: I'm so frustrated that I can't get a good chapter out. It's been over three weeks since I updated my first story so I'm just praying that insperation will hit me soon and HARD!


	5. Chapter 5:Life

"Jim!" Amanda called running down the galley.

"Jim! There you are." Amanda said running up to him. Amanda was wearing jeans with an aqua sleeveless shirt and boots.

"Why aren't you ready?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Because I'm not going."

"Oh yes you are. You might be my boss but when were not in space you are just one of my best guy friends so I'm ordering you to go to your quarters, get dressed in something nice and meet me on the deck in six minutes." Amanda said pointing to the stairs. Jim raised his hands in surrender.

"Alright, alright I'm going." Jim laugh. Amanda followed Jim up the stairs onto the deck. Jim left for his room while Amanda stayed on deck. It took Jim five minutes to get dressed, brush his teeth and lock his cabinets were he hid his maps and money.

"Happy now?" Jim asked sarcastically.

"Yes I am and you look dashing as ever Mr. Hawkins." Amanda said examing him.

"Thank you Ms. Lopez, and you look as radiant as ever." Jim said twirling Amanda around. They both laughed as they danced around the deck. They finally stopped when they heard the rest of the crew climbing the plank.

"Jim are you ready yet?" Danny asked.

"Yea I guess." Jim moaned playfully.

"Good causes were going out to eat." Brian said placing his arm over Amanda's shoulder.

"Where?" Jim asked.

"Somewhere great." Kim said punching Jim arm.

"Well that narrows it down." Jim said rubbing the spot were Kim punched him.

"Lets just say it's not fancy." Brian laughed.

"Ok well then we better get going." Jason said running down the plank.

Five minutes later they were at a restraunt called Joe's rocking racks. It was right next to the beach and had tables outside and basically only served fish, steak, salad, soup, and chicken. We all chosed a table closets to the water.

"Wow this is beautiful." Kayla said gazing at the sea.

"I agree who found this place?" Amanda asked looking up at the full moon.

"I did," Brain said wrapping his arm around Amanda's waist.

"How?" Kim asked.

"When I was younger my father would always bring my mother here for there anniversary. Actually this is the exact spot were my dad proposed to her." Brian answered.

"Wow that's so romantic." Kayla said dreamily.

"It is." Amanda added place her head on Brian's shoulder.

"Dido," Kim said opening her necklace to see her boyfriends' picture. Jim sat there messing with his steak thinking.

"Jim are you ok?" Kayla asked noticing Jim wasn't eating.

"Oh me? Yea I'm fine." Jim said shaking his head.

"Good for a minute there I thought-

"You good for nothing kids!" Everyone turned around to see a big fat blue blob pushing down two kids.

"Sir he didn't mean it he's only six years old." The little girl was trying to say.

"I don't fucking care you little brat!" The man yelled. He raised his hand about to smack the girl when Jim stood in front of her.

"Get out of my way!" The blob demanded.

"No!" Jim yelled in the guys face.

"Move fancy boy or I'll-

"You'll do what? Hit me? I dare you." Jim snarled. The blob gave Jim an ugly face before walking away. Jim turned to the two kids and kneeled next to them.

"Are you two ok?" Jim asked.

"Yes sir." The girl answered as her brother hid behind her.

"Were your parents?" Jim asked looking around.

"We-we don't have any." The girl answered sadly.

"What?" Jim asked shocked.

"Are mo-mother died and we never knew are father." She answered looking away from Jim.

"Do you have anywhere to sleep?" Jim asked.

"That man was the only person who would let us stay at his house as long as we worked for him."

"How old are you?"

"I'm eight and my brother Kevin is only six."

"Oh," Jim sighed.

"Anyways we have to go it's really late and I have to find somewhere for my brother to sleep." The little girl picked up her brother and started walking away.

"Wait!" Jim called.

"Yes?" The girl asked.

"You need somewhere secured to sleep for the night. Why don't you come with me? I have my own ship and we have room to spare." Jim said with a smile. The girl bit her lip as he looked at Jim up and down. Then Jim knew why she was afraid to answer. He was some stranger to her asking for her and her brother to sleep at his ship.

"Don't worry I'm not anything like that blob. You have my word as a captain that nothing bad will happen to you two." Jim said placing his right hand on his heart. The girl smiled.

"Do I take that as a yes?" Jim asked.

"Yes!" The girl said overjoyed.

"Ok then if you can step right this way you can meet the rest of the crew."

"Sir?" The girl asked.

"Yes," Jim answered.

"What's your name?"

"Jim Hawkins and yours?"

"Maria."


	6. Chapter 6:Meeting new pepole

"Hey guys! I would like to introduce you to someone." Jim said waving at the crew. Everyone got up from there seats and walked towards Jim and the two kids.

"Guys this is Maria and Kevin there going to be staying with us for the night." Jim said picking up Kevin who had fallen asleep in his sister's arms.

"Maria this is Kayla she's in charge of the sails." Jim introduced.

"Hi Maria." Kayla greeted with a wave.

"And this is Danny my first mate."

"Hey Maria." Danny said shaking Maria's hand.

"This is Brian he is our locationist." Jim said patting Kevin's back.

"What's up Maria?" Brain smiled.

"We also got Amanda she's in charge of the maps." Jim added.

"Hey Maria nice to met you." Amanda said brushing the little girls red brownish hair.

"And last but not least we got the twins Kim and Jason. Kim is in charge of the engines and most controls on the ship while Jason is our lanuginose."

"Hey Maria." The twins said in union.

"Hi ever one." Maria waved.

"Ummm we better be getting to the ship." Kayla said grabbing Kevin from Jim.

"Yea it' getting late." Danny added.

Jim grabbed the bill, paid for the meals and everyone started to make there way back to the ship. Once they were on deck Kayla gave Kevin back to Jim and the crew said there goodnights and all went there separate ways.

"Come on Maria you can sleep in the guest room." Jim said grabbing her hand.

"What's the guest room for?" Maria asked.

"Well sometimes we have missions that include having a guest come with us." Jim replied.

"Oh," Maria said amazed.

"Here you go." Jim said opening a door that was across from his quarters. The little girl looked in awe as she saw a huge room that contained a king sized bed, a dresser, closet, and desk.

"Wow." The girl sighed.

"Ok then I suggest you and your brother go to bed now." Jim said placing Kevin on the bed, covering him with the blanket and brushing his hair.

"My mom use to say he looks like my dad." Maria said walking towards the bed.

"Really?" Jim whispered making sure he wouldn't wake up the little boy.

"Yea and that Kevin and I have our fathers' spirit." Maria finished.

"Do you know anything about your dad?" Jim asked walking over to the other side of the bed and helping the girl up.

"No, my mom hid all the pictures of my dad in a box and I tried looking for them but I never could find them. All she had left of him was a golden locket that said I . A on the front. She always had it on. I use to ask her who my father was and all she would tell me is that his's a great man." Maria answered as Jim tucked her in bed.

"I'm so sorry Maria for your mother but as for your father….well all I'm going to say is that he doesn't deserve a beautiful, kind, smart daughter like you." Maria smiled as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

"Sweet dreams Maria." Jim said brushing the little girls' hair before he turned off the lamp and left the room.

Jim woke up the next morning rejuvenated and refreshed as he got dressed in his usual black pants, light green shirt, black jacket with black boots. Jim automatically went straight to the guest room across the hall and slowly opened the door. He quietly peeked through the door and saw that the bed was empty. Jim closed the door to the bedroom and ran towards the deck and saw Danny and Kayla talking.

"What do you think Jim's goanna do with Maria and Kevin?" Danny said.

"I hope they can stay, Maria is so sweet you know she woke up early this morning. I saw her in the kitchen washing dishes. I told her she didn't have to but she insisted so I made her some breakfast."

"I know and Kevin is awesome I saw him this morning climbing the mast. I tried to help him down but apparently he decided to grab one of the ropes and do flips down to the deck." Danny added.

"Hey guys." Jim called running up to them.

"Yes Jim." Kayla asked.

"Were Maria and Kevin?"

"Oh Maria is in the kitchen and I think Kevin is in the hollows with Kim." Danny answered pointing to the other side of the boat were the kitchen and downstairs were.

"Thanks," Jim replied giving Danny and Kayla a wave. Jim ran down to the hollows and saw Kim and Kevin working on some kind of machine.

"Oh hey Jim." Kim said waving at Jim.

"Good morning Kim, Kevin." Jim answered bowing down.

"Your Jim?" Kevin asked giving Jim a curious look.

"Yes I am." Jim answered.

"Wow you have brown hair like me!" Kevin said almost screaming.

"Your right." Jim giggled as he walked towards Kim and Kevin.

"So what you working on?" Jim asked kneeling beside Kevin.

"Well I was teaching him how to build a simply robot but it seems like he already knows how." Kim replied.

"Yea I love machines I think there cool!" Kevin said twisting a bolt. Before Jim could respond Amanda came running down the stairs.

"Jim,"

"Yes?" Jim answered standing back up.

"There's someone here who needs to talk to you."

"Who?" Jim asked walking towards Amanda.

"The blue blob." Amanda replied spitefully. Jim's face harden as the imagine of that blob treating Maria and Kevin like a piece of garbage wanted to make him run up the stairs to the deck and punch the living brains out of him.

"Why is he here?" Jim asked behind greened teeth.

"He wants Maria and Kevin back, he says," Amanda had to take a deep breath in to stop herself from screaming.

"There his property." Amanda finished. Jim tighten his fist as he climbed the stairs and made his way onto deck. And there he was the big, fat blue blob who threaten to hit Maria.

"Hello captain." The blob said. Jim nodded his head in response.

"I'm here to pick up the things." The man said with a distugusted face.

"The things." Jim said with anger.

"Yes those worthless hooligans."

"Maria and Kevin are not things and they are not worthless they are kids and they are no longer yours."

"What do you say? Those pathetic kids belong to me!" The blob screamed.

"Not anymore! Now Sir I suggest you get off my boat before I escort you myself." Jim said firmly. The blue blob gave Jim another dirty look before leaving the ship.

"Captain Jim," Jim felt a tug on his pants.

"Oh hey Maria, Kevin. What's wrong?" Jim asked bushing the little girls' hair.

"Are you goanna make us leave?" Maria pouted.

"Wait, do you mean?"

"Well the night is over now and my brother and I came to ask what's goanna happen now?"

"Why do you want to leave?

"It's what we always do." Kevin answered.

"What he means is when someone lets us sleep in there home they always want something in return so we pay way we owe but then they don't want us anymore so they leave us."

"Oh, Maria you don't have to leave." Jim said holding the girls hand.

"Yes we do don't you have a big mission to finish?" Kevin asked lifting his arms in the air.

"Actually yes I do but I was wondering, everyone on the ship seems to adore you two and you have no were to stay so if you two want you can stay here with us."

"Really!" Maria and Kevin said happily. Jim's heart raced when he saw the two kids faces light up.

"Really." Jim answered hugging Maria and Kevin.

* * *

OMGitsEMILY: Hope you enjoy it took me two days to write this so yea. XD


	7. Chapter 7:Emotions come out

"Jim! There are some people here to talk to you." Kim said interrupting Jim, Maria and Kevin.

"Have the crewmen finish there repair?" Jim asked standing back up.

"Yes they have finished the repairs and I have checked the ship from stem to stern and its spot on." Kim said looking at the mast.

"Great ." Jim said passing Kim.

"Ok the guest are in your quarters right now and were going to have to take off in about twenty minutes Ok Jim!" Kim yelled as Jim ran up the stairs to his quarters.

"OK!" Jim yelled back as he opened his door. Jim entered his room and saw two people standing in front of his desk.

"Hello?" Jim said walking around the strangers and standing behind his desk to face them. The girl was a cat who had long curly blonde hair with green eyes and the man was a cat mixed with some kind of bird. He had a figure like a cat but his hair was multicolored and his eyes were hazel.

"How may I help you two?" Jim asked.

"Are you Jim Hawkins?" The women asked.

"Yes that would be me." Jim answered bowing.

"It's an honor to meet such a fine, honorable man and captain." The man said extending his hand to shake Jim's.

"Thank you sir." Jim said answering the gesture.

"Mr. Hawkins were sorry to disturb you but we are gypsies looking for work we have been scavenging for food for months and if we are to be conceder you won't have to pay us a dime all we ask for is somewhere to sleep and something to eat every now and then." The man said. Jim was surprised by the sophistication and depth the man's voice had. Jim felt bad for the couple but he didn't have much room to spare epically now that he was caring for two kids. But as usual Jim's compassion got the better of him.

"Alright we could use some help cleaning and cooking but-

"Oh thank you captain James I promise you won't regret it!" The cat like women said clapping her hands together.

"Jim!" Amanda yelled bursting open the doors.

"What's wrong?" Jim asked.

"It's Maria she's stuck!" Jim didn't even give it a second thought he quickly ran out of the room and on deck.

"Maria gives me your hand!" Jim heard Danny yell.

"I can't I'll fall!" Maria yelled back. Jim turned to the direction of the voices and saw Maria holding on to a rope while hovering over space!

"Maria hold on!" Jim ordered as he grabbed a rope and climbed the mast.

"I-I'm slipping!" Maria yelled. Once Jim was on top of the mast he tied the rope around his waist, ran and jumped overboard!

"Ji-Jim!" Maria cried as she felt her hands slipping. Jim fell from the mast and before he knew it he felt the rope stop. He looked down and saw he was only inches away from Maria.

"Maria swing yourself!" Jim screamed.

"What? Jim I can't!" Maria screamed back.

"Yes you can it's the only way I can save you!" Jim yelled almost to bridge of tears.

"Ok," Maria said. She shut her eyes tightly and swung her feet back and fourth. Finally after five swings she was high enough to were Jim could grab her. He was about to grab her when her rope snapped!

"AAAAAA!" Maria yelled as she clung to the rope.

"Maria!" Jim screamed as he grasped the end of the rope before she could fall into space.

"Ugh!" Maria cry.

"Ma-Maria ar-are you ok?" Jim asked using all he's strength to hold on to the rope.

"Jim please don't let go." Maria wined.

"Maria I-I wont-AAA!" Jim cried as the rope slipped a little from his hands.

"JIM!" Maria yelled.

"Jim just keep holding on for a few more minutes!" Danny said as he tied a rope around his waist.

"Danny what are you doing?" Jim asked.

"Concentrate on Maria!" Danny commanded as he tied the other end of his rope to the mast.

"Jim my hands there slipping I think there bleeding!"

"Come on Maria just-just a little bit longer." Jim said, he's eye's burning with tears. Jim was pushing the erge to let go.

"DANNY!" Jim snapped his head towards Kayla who was looking over the edge of the ship.

"Jim let go of the rope!" Danny hollered.

"What?" Jim asked trying to hold in a grunt.

"Jim trust me!" Danny said. Jim was debating weather or not to let go. Danny was on the side of the ship a couple of inches away from Maria. He only had one shot if he didn't catch her on time she would fall. On the other hand if Jim didn't take that chance she would still end up falling and soon.

"Ok Danny just make sure to catch her." Jim pleaded. Danny nodded in response. Jim took a quick glance at Maria who was staring at Jim with her hazel eyes. Jim didn't know if this was going to be the last time he saw her so he whispered I love you and slowly released the rope form his hands. He felt tears run down his cheeks as he saw Maria fall. He looked back at Danny who kicked the side of the ship and grabbed Maria right on time. Jim felt relived and quickly climbed the rope back up on the mast and climbed back down on deck to help Danny and Maria back up.

"Danny don't ever scare me like that ever again!" Jim heard Kayla cry as he ran towards Danny and Maria.

"Kayla I'm ok." Danny chuckled as he hugged Kayla.

"Maria!" Jim practically screamed as he ran towards the girl.

"Jim!" Maria squealed as she ran towards Jim and hug him tightly.

"Maria I'm so glad your ok." Jim whispered in her ear.

"Thank you Jim." Maria whispered back. Jim placed Maria back down and saw Danny walking towards him.

"Danny thank you so much for saving her." Jim said hugging his friend.

"No problem." Danny patted Jim's back.

"Thank you Danny." Maria said tugging on Danny's pants.

"Anytime sweetheart just be more careful ok." Danny brushed Maria's hair and gave her a soft hug.

"Maria! Maria!" Jim turned around and saw Kevin running.

"Kevin." Maria hugged her little brother.

"All you alright?" Maria asked examing him like a mother would do to her child if he got injured.

"I'm ok what about you?" Kevin asked holding Maria's arms to stop her from examing him more.

"Other then being scared out of my brains? I'm fine thanks to Jim and Danny." Maria reassured her brother.

"Ok before I ask you two what happened I'll let you eat and enjoy the rest of your day but I want you two in your room by eight o'clock ok." Jim said kneeling down.

"Yes sir," Kevin and Maria said jokingly.

"Alright go and have fun." Jim nudged the two to go and play around but then remembered about the couple who was still in his room.

"Damn it." Jim cursed himself as he stood back up. He was about to sprint to his room when the couple showed up behind him.

"Well Mr. James Hawkins I never knew you had kids." The cat lady said.

"I don't well.. am… I'm like a father to them. You see there real father left them with there mother and sadly the mother passed away."

"Hmmm it reminds me of a certain young fellow," The man said with a smile.

"Yea I just don't want them to grow up like I did. Always in trouble, almost ending up in juvenile hall."

"Ah but you certainly grew up a fine young man." The man pointed out.

"Only because an old cyborg believed in me. He taught me how I could chart my own course. He was like a father to me." Jim said looking out into the eurithume. Wondering what the old scalawag was up to.

"Well James Hawkins you make a great father and who knows maybe someday you'll find that special someone and make a family of your own." The women said holding her lovers hand.

"Yea," Jim whispered.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't catch your names." Jim apologized.

"My names is Tiffany Faith Mcada and this is my husband Inderjit Singh." Tiffany said as she shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you. And I know my name is hard to pronounce so you can just call me lucky." Inderjit said bowing.

"Ok Lucky and Mrs. Tiffany." Jim said also bowing.

"Alright since we are all acquainted Lucky I need you to grab a mop and swap the deck and Tiffany will you go and ask Amanda to teach you some of her recipes."

"Sure." Tiffany said as her and her husband went to work.

"Ok now time for a nap." Jim said to himself as she slowly walked to his quarters. He was about to open his door when he heard singing coming from Kevin and Maria's room? Jim quietly tip-toed to the kids door and placed his ear on it.

I'm not a perfect person

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know

I've found a reason for me

To change who I use to be

A reason to start over knew

And the reason is you

Jim quickly opened the door which made the singing stop.

"Maria?" Jim said confused.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No-no it's ok." Jim reassured her as he closed the door behind him.

"I found this guitar down in the hollows and I thought no body wanted it so I just-"

"Maria it's ok actually this use to be mine." Jim chuckled.

"Oh," Maria whrispered.

"You can keep it." Jim said pushing the gutair to Maria.

"Oh are thanks."

"Maria what's wrong." Jim asked brushing her brown red hair.

"Nothing," She answered bluntly.

"Oh," Jim sighed. Silenced filled the room till Jim broke in.

"So if you don't mind me asking were did you learn that song?"

"It was my parent's song. My mom said that my father dedicated that song to her on her eighteenth birthday."

"Really? That's odd because I dedicated that same exact song to my girlfriend a couple of years ago."

"Wow,"

"What?" Jim asked confused.

"No it's just my moms use to say my dad was a romantic guy who would always make her feel special and that he didn't leave us but I know better. She said he was kind, sweet, handsome and charming the kind of guy she wants me to marry. I use to tell her if he's so great why didn't he follow you she would just say you're too young to understand."

"I'm sorry," Was all that Jim could say.

"Yea? Well my mom said that once she got pregnant she ran away. My father he- well I guess he didn't care much for me or my brother he just left my mom with no money and no home she had to fight to keep me and my brother alive. I hate my father!"

"Maria I know how you feel my father also left when I was ten he didn't care for me either. But I promise I won't hurt you like my father hurt me or like you father hurt you." Jim said rubbing away the tears that were rolling off Maria's cheeks.

"I love you Maria and Kevin with all my heart."

"I love you to Jim."

* * *

Yes I know the title sucks but I hope the chapter makes up for it. XD


	8. Chapter 8:One step closer

Ok I wrote this within an hour so if it sucks I'm sorry but I am trying to get myself back into writting daily. I've already got another chapter for my first story (swipes sweat off forehead) and a new chapter for TP:Two lives one adventure so keep an eye out for those but if you have any ideas or concers just tell me and I will try to resopnd as soon as possible. Thanks. :D

Disclaimer:Really -_-

* * *

"Today's the day! Today's the day!" Jim quickly snapped awake as he heard laughter coming from the hallway right outside his door.

"What the?" Jim quickly dressed in his blue pants with gold lining on the sides, a white shirt and a blue jacket with gold trimmings. Once dressed he opened his door to see Maria and Kevin dancing around the hallway.

"Today's the day! Today's the day!" Maria and Kevin keeper screaming.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" Jim asked rubbing his eyes.

"Today's the day!" Kevin shouted.

"The day for what?" Jim asked.

"We land on Rodin!" Maria squealed.

"Oh yeah," Jim yawned.

"You can't tell me you forgot?" Maria gasped.

"Of course not." Jim said kneeling down to Maria.

"Good because today will be the day you find your true love!" Maria chuckled.

"Oh yeah," Kevin said bluntly.

"Kevin what's wrong?" Jim asked brushing the boys light brown hair.

"Your going to fall in love with that girl and forget about us just like our dad did." Kevin said angrily.

"No! I would never forget about you guys! I love you two and I never ever plan on hurting you." Jim said placing on hand on Kevin's shoulder and the other on Maria's shoulder.

"You promise?" Kevin asked.

"I promise, now you two need some breakfast come on and I'll whip us up some purp juice and burbal berry pancakes." Jim said and he shook Maria and Kevin's hair. All together they walked down to the deck and into the galley. Jim was surprised to see Danny and Kayla already awake and cooking breakfast.

"Well this is a pleasant surprise you two are up before twelve. What's the bad news?" Jim asked pulling out a chair up for Maria and Kevin.

"Were landing today and hopefully by this time tomorrow well be at a restraunt with Ally catching up and reminiscing on old memories." Kalya said grabbing two plates and placing pancakes on both of them and setting them in front of Kevin and Maria.

"Eat up guys we got a long day ahead of us." Danny said washing some dishes.

"And the rest of the crew?" Jim asked grabbing a perp and sitting on the counter right next to were Danny was washing dishes.

Kim and Jason and packing everyone's things and Amanda and Brian are trying to find us a place to stay for the week were going to be spending on Rodin." Kayla answered getting the syrup from the cabinet and putting it on the table.

"Wait who said we were spending a week on Rodin? We still have a mission to complete." Jim asked.

"We all did and don't worry Amanda called and they got someone else on the job." Danny interrupted.

"And when was I ganna get in on this?" Jim asked jumping off the counter.

"You just did so just get ready for the landing." Danny chuckled and he punched Jim on the shoulder. Jim rolled his eyes and started for the stairs that lead to the deck.

"And this is why the headmaster of the Academy told me not to get a permint crew of friends." Jim said playfully as he ran up the stairs. Three hours passed before Jim and the crew could land but finally they found themselves in Rodin spaceport. There was a lot of stuff to be done on ship so Jim was going to stay while the crew explored the planet but of course the crew went against his orders and basically pushed him off the boat. Regretfully Jim gave in and walked around for and hour or two looking at the buildings and different species of life. He eventually came across and inn called Life at the bloom and decided to stop and eat. He walked up the porch and opened the door. The sent of lavender and vanilla filled the air as Jim stepped inside and closed the door behind him. The main room was filled with tables and chairs and on the right was a cozy fireplace with a couch in front. About two or three feet beside the couch was stairs that lead to the second floor and then another staircase that lead to the third floor. Before he could keep examine the room a lady with dark red hair and green eyes popped in front of him.

"Hello welcome to Bloom, may I help you with anything?" The lady asked.

"Am yes may I have a table for one please?" Jim asked.

"Yes you may just follow me." The lady said turning around and leading him to a table next to the bar.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink?" She asked.

"Just some perp juice and bans beast stew."

"Alright I'll be right back," The women said smiling as she left. Jim noticed that the lady had the same color shade that Ally had. Jim was so deep in thought that he hadn't notice the crew come in.

"So captain James Hawkins who you gawking at?" Danny asked patting Jims back.

"Huh, oh nothing." Jim said shaking his head.

"He cant be gawking at anyone cause he only has eyes for his true love right Jim." Maria asked holding a doll.

"Your right Maria Jim only has eyes for his one love." Amanda said pulling a chair for Maria to sit.

"I think Jim should give it up and we should all go back to the ship." Kevin said sitting next to his sister.

"What are you crazy? Kevin Jim has to find his true love or he'll never really be happy!" Maria argued.

"Maria's right Kevin every since she left Jim hasn't been the same." Brian said sitting next to Amanda.

"Yeah cause being in love is basically the best feeling in the world." Danny said pulling out a chair for Kayla to sit and the grabbing a chair right next to Kayla and Jim.

"It is being in love is like when you feel you heart pump fast every time you see them and when you can never find the right words to say." Jason added grabbing a chair next to Maria.

"And when you cant stand to be away from them and when you are away you cant think of anything but the person you love." Kim interrupted sitting next to Kevin.

"I still think it's a waste of time." Kevin said crossing his hands over his chest.

"Don't worry little dude you'll find out soon enough." Jason said rubbing Kevin's' hair.

"Well since were all here how's the ship doing?" Jim asked rubbing his temples.

"Can you stop stressing about work for a minute? Today's the day you see her again and the only thing you can think about is work?" Amanda said gently.

"I just need some air," Jim said getting up from his chair and walking outside. He stood on the porch looking over the three suns, and four moons Rodin had. Jim found it amazing that the moons and suns could show at the same time and how the could balance each other out. That's why the planet was never to hot or never to cold it was always perfect weather. Jim closed his eyes for a second and then re opened them. He caught a glance of a girl with red hair wearing black jeans and a white low v shirt but he wasn't quite sure cause when he looked again she was gone. Thinking it was his imagination Jim walked back into the inn.

* * *

Remember if you have any question, ideas or concers on any of my stories please tell me and I hoped you enjoyed. :D


End file.
